1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparatus and methods for reviewing broadcast channels, and more particularly, to apparatus and methods for reviewing broadcast channels that are captured on a video server at a reduced quality and received at an apparatus to review, where the apparatus is preferably a wireless communication device.
2. Prior Art
It is known in the art to use a “picture-in-picture” (PIP) feature in televisions to give a viewer the capability of viewing a broadcast channel while reviewing another broadcast channel. Typically, televisions having a PIP feature require two tuners, one tuner to display the main broadcast channel being viewed and a second tuner for displaying another broadcast channel to be reviewed. Generally, the display from the second tuner is displayed in a small portion of the television screen.
A significant drawback of PIP is that it disturbs the viewer of the main channel and requires a second tuner in the television to browse other channels while a channel is being viewed. In addition, PIP does not support channel browsing outside a home.